


come come, kitty kitty

by polarislex



Series: DARKNESS, HEART BRUISING [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha Jeongguk, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cop Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Violence, Omega Baekhyun, Omega Jimin, again none of this will make sense right now, cop jeon jeongguk, darkness heart bruising, its not supposed too, mafia inspired, non-graphical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex
Summary: when chanyeol thinks he's got this. baekhyun proves otherwise.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: DARKNESS, HEART BRUISING [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744957
Kudos: 4





	come come, kitty kitty

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing:
> 
> anything that is italic is going to be flashbacks.   
> anything 'normal' is present day. 
> 
> This is a one-shot series. It's not going to really make sense for a while.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Part III

Come come, kitty _kitty_

_*Dispatch to Officer Park, do you copy?_

_*Dispatch to Officer Jeon, do you copy?_

_*Dispatch to central control, backup required. Last known location at 3244 Tillgan Alley. No further information can be provided._

_“Let’s go.” Chanyeol grunted, spitting out the copper that began to seep into his mouth, tonguing the cut from his fangs. He knew it was wrong to ignore dispatches calls, having half the concern for his partner, but he didn’t dare let his guard down again with the suspect at hand. “No more silly shit.”_

_A feisty, sly creature – nothing like what was recorded in their files. Not that there was a lot in the first place, merely just one thin folder with a name, the bare minimum of information and basic details. Details that were nothing but incorrect as he stared down at the silver head, uncaring as he pushed the omega forward with the tip of his gun._

_“What’s wrong, Officer?” The omega purred, biting back the growl as he allowed himself to be led forward. The lack of respect had his wolf ready to bounce but both knew that the time wasn’t quite right. The Alpha was no doubt on high alert from their previous altercation, pride no doubt bruised at the swings he managed to get in. “I just wanted to play.”_

_Chanyeol forced himself to stay silent, only answering with a warning growl and another blunt nudge as they weaved through the warehouse. All he needed to do was get this damn creature into the back of his car, and then from there he could try and figure out where his partner was **and then** look at the shipping containers that riddled the area. _

_That was the whole point to this damn midnight stakeout; having been tipped off earlier in the week that there was a possible trade going off happening. Exactly what was being traded, no one quite knew. The Byuns, from what Chanyeol understood, dealt mostly with weapons and drugs. It would be nice, either way, to stop **something** , no matter how big or small it might actually be. _

_Though, perhaps Jeongguk and himself got a little bit too excited. Afterall, they were supposed to only be staking out the location and reporting any activity so Squad A could strike accordingly. They were still babies in the force, often given such mundane task that had them aching to react. To do **something** other than sit there and let the ‘big boys’ handle it. _

_They boy graduated, respectfully, first in their classes for fucksake with so much promise that it had everyone at the academy talking and more. It is what landed them in the gangs division at such a young age…but perhaps they should have expected what followed._

_They, after all, skipped a few steps to get into a specialized force. It took plenty of their seniors **long, hard,** years to get to this. Walking the stick, taking no breaks and working past their limits. Of course they wouldn’t just roll out a red carpet and bow down to a pair of exceptional baby alphas who had no **life** experience._

_~~Well, none that was of common knowledge. There was a reason Jeongguk changed his last name and why Chanyeol fabricated his family contacts.~~ _

__

_Pain erupted as the young Alpha suddenly staggered to the side, gasping as he just managed to grasp the side of steel. His vision spotted and blurred, just barely making out the sudden black tips of a certain pair of sneakers that were all too familiar. Beat up and worn; hearts sharpie on one side “fuck you and you” scribbled on another, stained with bleach and blood….He knew those once checkered sneakers like the back of his hand._

_Of course he did….He was the one that bought them for his younger brother._

_“Sorry Big Bro,” Jimin muttered as he squatted down now, into the view of the Alpha. A heavy swallowed passed as the recognition flared from the elder, lips curling into a snarl as Chanyeols wolf began to put the pieces together. “But things are different now. I’m not just a Park anymore.”_

_“Nor am I just a Byun.” Baekhyun giggled now, watching with glee as the blow to the Alpha’s knees sent down to the ground **hard**. The smaller ignored the protest from his wolf, waiting for Jimin to unlock his cuffs before he moved back to where his partner was standing. _

_However, he didn’t squat down like the blonde had done. No, he didn’t have the same guilt that riddled the other, not having been prepared to face his brother just yet. Instead, there was something else the burned through his veins – a tension that he couldn’t quite understand. It was like his gut…no, soul, was twisting in half as he pulled out his gun [silly alpha, really, for the lack of searching] to only rest it under the Alpha’s chin._

_“Come come, kitty.” He purred, allowing himself that small moment as he flicked aside those pesky strands. “Don’t be too upset.”_

_“Maybe next time, we can play a little more. Okay?”_

_That was the last thing he heard before the world went completely dark before him, pressure exceeding beyond pain exploded in his head. What exactly he was hit with he couldn’t be sure – but the twenty stitches that would go into his skull proved it had to been something big. Probably one of those 4x4’s that they kept passing from the shipping containers._

_Whatever it was, Chanyeol honestly could care less. After all, he would heal from it – the concussion having already passed while he was unconscious. Just as Jeongguk healed from his wounds that had been inflicted when he ran into Jimin [hence his disappearance.]_

_You know what can’t heal though?_

_The fact that your brother was the notorious second in command to that of Byun Baekhyun. **His** sweet, little brother that once swore he’d never be a part of that life. One that **just** told him the other week that he was in **college,** was working part time at this small little coffee shop and hadn’t spoken to their parents or siblings in months. That he was in the processes of cutting all sort of ties, so he could move forward with his career. _

_How much of that is a lie? How much did he_ **_not_ ** _know about Jimin? How much has he drifted from his life that his sweet, innocent, little brother wouldn’t dare tell him about this? Cop or not, they had made a promise to each other._

**_A promise that clearly held no weight._ ** _Not in the light of that stupid, pesky, omega._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your comments below - I'll try to answer as many questions as I can :) You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/polarisbyun_)  
> and on [tumblr](http://polarislex.tumblr.com/)  
> just as you can come and ask me anything here [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/polarisbyun_)  
>    
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo! Positive comments inspire the writer!


End file.
